Pasarela
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Después de muchos años sin verse, Eriol y Tomoyo se reencuentran en Londres, renaciendo así algo que jamás dieron por terminado. Pero el tiempo no pasa en vano, y Tomoyo ahora hace gala de unas piernas que tientan al inglés, con cada movimiento.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Card Captor, le pertenece en su totalidad a **CLAMP**

Esta historia, participa en el reto **'Twister Tentación'**, del foro **'Comunidad Sakuriana'**

* * *

.

.

Caminaba presurosa para salir del aeropuerto, una lujosa limosina debía estar esperando por ella, hace al menos dos horas ¡Malditos vuelos con retrasos! Los stilettos que llevaba puestos, no ayudaban mucho pero era mejor presentarse con un pie torcido, a no hacerlo. El primer desfile de modas que ofrecía en Inglaterra, no podía empezar tarde, ni siquiera un minuto.

Tomoyo se había transformado en una reconocida diseñadora de modas en Japón y, aunque había heredado los negocios familiares, nunca dejó de lado las telas ni los bosquejos. Ahora se encontraba en su primera gira por Europa. Seguía a toda prisa entre la multitud cuando tropezó, yendo a parar de lleno sobre alguien en una posición algo indecorosa.

– ¡Oh, perdón! – Se disculpó tratando de ponerse de pie, pero la vergüenza se lo impedía – He sido muy torpe, no…–

– No se preocupe, también fue mi culpa. – Decía el chico, incorporándose de a poco y sobándose la cabeza.

Tomoyo aún sobre el muchacho, se le quedó viendo; esa tez pálida, el cabello negro azulado, los ojos color zafiro tras unas gafas y el aire del típico caballero inglés. – ¿Eriol? – Preguntó la pelinegra con confianza, no podía estar equivocada.

Él por su parte, no se había quedado atrás en la inspección física de la chica que tenía encima, pero se había quedado pegado en las largas y pálidas piernas que rodeaban su cadera. En un impulso, quiso _agarrar_ esos _muslos_ tan bien esculpidos y llamativos pero no eran ni el sitio, ni el momento, ni la persona para hacerlo. _"Malditas hormonas", _pensó. Se sintió avergonzado cuando escuchó su nombre, y si ponía atención esa voz se le hacía muy familiar. – ¿Tomoyo? –Preguntó encontrando al fin, su mirada con los ojos amatista de ella.

– ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Eriol! – Saludó emocionada, logrando ponerse de pie finalmente.

– Sí, han pasado muchos años. – Le dijo acomodándose la ropa. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Nunca pensé verte en Inglaterra. –

Daidouji sonrió alegre, era bueno encontrarse con un amigo después de tantos años, pero recordó que ya estaba bastante atrasada, su desfile comenzaba en una hora y media. – Me encantaría quedarme a charlar, Eriol pero tengo que llegar a tiempo a presentar mi colección. –

Hiragizawa, no entendía palabra de lo que quería decir la chica, sólo que estaba apurada – Sí, yo debo tomar un avión, viajes de negocios. Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? –

– Tres días. – Le contestó Tomoyo, ya alejándose. – Estaré en esta dirección, por si deseas ubicarme. – Le extendió algo similar a un folleto, y se perdió entre la multitud.

"La gran diseñadora japonesa, Tomoyo Daidouji en Londres…" Leyó Eriol. Entusiasmado, cogió el celular – Cancela mis reuniones de esta semana por favor, se me ha presentado un maravilloso inconveniente. – Y colgó. Definitivamente, volver a ver a Tomoyo después de años, era algo que no dejaría pasar. No la dejaría pasar nuevamente.

.

.

* * *

_Notas de la autora:_ Tuve que borrar aquello que ya había subido con anterioridad, porque re-leyendo la historia, noté incongruencias tremendas en algunos aspectos. Así que decidí subirla de nuevo, corregida. Disculpas a quienes habían leído, comentaron o me dieron favs o follow.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

Habían quedado en almorzar juntos y Daidouji debería estar por llegar. Después de su reencuentro de anoche, durante la fiesta post-desfile, la chica no hizo más que dejarlo embobado tal cual, como cuando la vio por primera vez en Japón, siendo aún niños.

— Disculpa el retraso ¿Me esperas hace mucho? — Dijo Tomoyo al llegar.

Pero no hubo respuesta, Eriol se había quedado atónito viéndola de arriba a abajo. Llevaba puesta una blusa y unos pantalones cortos, que definían esas piernas perfectas que lo dejaron marcando ocupado en el aeropuerto. Deseaba tocarlas, acariciarlas y apretarlas. Hubiese _agarrado_ descaradamente esos _muslos_ tan níveos e inmaculados, estos le provocaban y mucho, sobre todo si se imaginaba con ella en la misma posición del día anterior, pero con menos ropa _"¿Pero, qué estoy pensando?" _Y se abofeteó mentalmente por permitirse esas ideas, que eran de todo menos caballerosas, sobre todo porque se trataba de Tomoyo, _su _Tomoyo.

Por supuesto, la muchacha pudo notar en parte, el desconcierto que provocaba en él y divertida, agitó su mano en el rostro de Hiragizawa para que pudiera reaccionar.

—Lo siento, Tomoyo — Se disculpó, haciendo un gesto bobo. — No, no te preocupes, llegué recién. Toma asiento, por favor.

Mientras comían un ambiente romántico los rodeaba, acompañado de una evidente tensión sexual. Si bien hace años tuvieron una especie de romance, este fue fugaz e inocente. Sin embargo ya no eran niños, y se notaba a kilómetros que ambos habían quedado impactados por la primera impresión de verse nuevamente. Tomoyo ya era una mujer, y muy hermosa si es que acaso no existía una palabra más adecuada, y Eriol se había transformado en un hombre increíblemente apuesto.

Una vez terminaron de almorzar, decidieron recorrer la ciudad. Tomoyo no conocía realmente Londres. Estuvo ahí un par de veces con su madre pero cuando más pequeña, mas nunca había ido de 'turista'. Ir con Eriol como del brazo, mientras charlaban se le hacía idílico, pero no dejaba de sentirse algo nerviosa por las miradas ladinas que el chico le dedicaba de vez en cuando, como si la examinara de tanto en tanto.

— ¿No puedes alargar tu estadía? — Preguntó Hiragizawa, cogiendo una mano de la chica, entrelazándola con la propia. Gesto que no causó molestia en ella.

Tomoyo le quedó viendo — Eso quisiera, Eriol — Suspiró — Pero mi trabajo demanda mucho tiempo, y debo regresar a Japón mañana por la noche.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre ambos, mientras seguían caminando de la mano. La sensación de angustia en el pecho de ambos no dejaba lugar a dudas, se amaban con la misma intensidad de la adolescencia.

— Supongo, que lo que resta de tiempo será suficiente. — Dijo de pronto, Eriol y olvidándose de las apariencias, la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la besó con sentimientos y pasión desmesurados, beso que Tomoyo no tardó en responder.

.

.

.

* * *

.

N/A : Admito que se me hacen difíciles los drabbles. Estoy acostumbrada a los OneShots o Mini-Fics así que, realmente, ésto se ha transformado en todo un reto.

¡Nos leemos en el final!


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

Estuvo más de dos horas viéndose al espejo, atuendo tras atuendo y ninguno lograba convencerla. Eriol la había invitado a su residencia, era el último día que podrían pasar juntos hasta quizá cuando.

Tomoyo recordaba cuando se conocieron, y cómo comenzó su romance que duró muy poco, pues la familia de Eriol decidió volver a Inglaterra seis meses después. Con el tiempo perdieron toda clase de contacto, pero no por eso ella le había olvidado y estaba claro, después de la tarde anterior que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

Eriol evocaba exactamente los mismos momentos. Nunca había dejado de amarla, sin embargo, a sus sentimientos ahora se le sumaba otra tónica: el deseo. Era algo normal, pues ya tenía veinticinco años y la inocencia se había esfumado, aunque no por eso dejaba de sentirse mal por tener esos pensamientos perversos con Tomoyo. Y lo peor era que consciente o inconscientemente, la chica no dejaba de seducirlo con cada gesto y movimiento.

— Que bueno, que llegaste temprano. — Saludó Hiragizawa al verla, casi haciendo una reverencia.

Se dirigieron a la terraza, donde una empleada les llevó té y pastelillos. Ahí hablaron calmadamente sobre sus sentimientos, aquellos que los unieron siendo jóvenes y que habían subido a flote apenas se reencontraron.

.

.:* *.:

.

— Acompáñame — Dijo de pronto, Eriol poniéndose de pie. — Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

Caminaron hasta una especie de estudio, que distaba bastante de la propiedad. El lugar estaba muy bien decorado y era enorme.

— ¿Tienes una pasarela, en tu casa? — Preguntó extrañada, Tomoyo.

— Bueno, no está precisamente en mi casa, pero a veces se hacen eventos aquí. — Se aclaró la garganta. — Pero no fue por eso que te traje ¿Quieres modelar para mí?

La chica ojos amatista, a pesar de la vergüenza, subió con confianza — Te advierto, que soy un poco torpe para caminar con éstos. — Y le mostró sus altísimos zapatos. — Por eso soy diseñadora y no modelo.

Eriol subió un poco el volumen de la música y cuando la vio moverse, juró que estaba babeando y era obvio que ella le coqueteaba adrede. Sin pensarlo dos veces, fue a su encuentro y la besó impetuosamente haciéndola perder el equilibrio, cayendo ambos al suelo.

Tener a Tomoyo sobre él en esa posición nuevamente, se le hizo en extremo erótico y cediendo a la tentación, la _agarró_ fuertemente por los _muslos_, ubicándola de tal modo que sus partes íntimas se rozaran a pesar de la ropa.

El deseo de apoderó de ambos, y fue ella esta vez quien tomo la iniciativa, devorando los labios de su compañero, explorando y degustando con su lengua cada espacio en la boca de Hiragizawa.

— Hazme tuya, Eriol. — Dijo mientras comenzaba a desnudarse.

— Pero antes — Interrumpió él — Creo que tienes un vuelo que cancelar. — Le dijo, extendiéndole el celular. Tomoyo se apresuró a marcar.

Quién diría que una pasarela, servía para algo más que modelar.

.

.

.

* * *

_Notas de la__ autora:_ Aquí terminan los drabbles, espero que hayan sido de su total agrado. Nos leemos en alguna otra ocasión =)


End file.
